It can be desirable to use story-telling in assessing the development of language skills. For example, language skills may be tested by using prompts to elicit narrations of stories from test takers. As an example, a test taker whose language skills are being assessed may be presented with a picture-based story narration task, where a series of pictures (e.g., similar to a comic strip) is presented to the test taker. The test taker is expected to incorporate the events in the pictures into a narrated story. The test taker's story narration can be assessed and a score reflecting a perceived quality of the story narration can be assigned.
A challenge, however, is that assessment of story narrations can be resource intensive in terms of human labor, costs, and time.